1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating pad assembly, and more particularly, to a heating pad assembly suitable for being applied to different portions of user's body.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional protection and heating pad such as waist pad, knee pad or shoulder pad as disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. M358633 and which is positioned to the portion of the user's body to activate the blood circulation and release the period of suffering. However, the protection and heating pad is designed solely to the specific portion of the user's body so that it has a fixed shape and curvature, the user has to purchase different protection pads for different portion of the body, and this becomes an economical burden for some users. Furthermore, the multiple protection and heating pads occupy a lot of space when being stored. On the other hand, for the manufacturers, the different shapes and curvatures of the protection and heating pads require skilled workers to manufacture according to different shapes and curvatures. For the retailers, sufficient display room is needed to display these protection and heating pads.
The present invention intends to provide a heating pad assembly which can be used to different portions of the user's body.